Victoria Vale (Burtonverse)
Victoria "Vicki" Vale is a beautiful prize-winning photo journalist and the love interest of Bruce Wayne. Biography ''Batman ''To be added Relationships *Alexander Knox - Partner. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Love interest. *Jack Napier/Joker - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Burtonverse (2 films) **''Batman'' (First appearance) - Kim Basinger **''Batman Returns'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *Sean Young was originally cast as Vicki before being forced to bow out due to a horseback riding related injury. Ironically, the horseback riding scene was removed from Batman when Kim Basinger joined the production. *Rosanna Arquette, Jamie Lee Curtis, Ellen Barkin, Robin Duke, Kate Capshaw, Glenn Close, Joan Cusack, Madonna, Geena Davis, Judy Davis, Denny Dillon, Christine Ebersole, Mia Farrow, Carrie Fisher, Bridget Fonda, Jodie Foster, Teri Garr, Melanie Griffith, Linda Hamilton, Daryl Hannah, Goldie Hawn, Mariel Hemingway, Barbara Hershey, Holly Hunter, Anjelica Huston, Amy Irving, Diane Keaton, Diane Lane, Kay Lenz, Jessica Lange, Lori Loughlin, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Virginia Madsen, Kelly McGillis, Bette Midler, Catherine O'Hara, Tatum O'Neal, Sarah Jessica Parker, Molly Ringwald, Meg Ryan, Susan Sarandon, Jane Seymour, Cybill Shepherd, Brooke Shields, Sissy Spacek, Mary Steenburgen, Sharon Stone, Meryl Streep, Lea Thompson, Kathleen Turner, Sela Ward, Sigourney Weaver and Debra Winger were all considered for the role of Vicki Vale after Young departed. *Michelle Pfeiffer, who was dating Michael Keaton at that time, was asked to audition for Vicki Vale, but Keaton was against it, saying it would be awkward. Pfeiffer would later be cast as Selina Kyle/Catwoman in Batman Returns alongside with Keaton. *Originally, Vicki Vale wasn't supposed to be in the third act, basically. She didn't go into the tower. Kim Basinger convinced the filmmakers otherwise and initiated script rewrites. *The first draft of Batman Returns was intended to be a direct sequel to the previous film. As a result, subplots and continuity from the first film that would have been addressed included Bruce Wayne proposing to Vicki at the end. Trivia *In the comics, Vicki has red hair, in the movie, she is blonde. According to Bob Kane, Vale was supposed to be blond in the comics but her hair came out red due to a coloring error in her first appearance. This change was also brought over to Batman: Arkham City, where Vicki was a supporting character. *Vicki Vale (Kim Basinger) screams approximately twenty-three times when in danger (or just when she thinks she's in danger) and gasps six times. Gallery ''Batman'' Knox and Vale1.jpg|Alexander Knox and Vicki Vale. Vicki 1.jpg|Vicki at the party in Wayne Manor. Knox, Wayne and Vale.jpg|Bruce Wayne finds Knox and Vale looking around Wayne Manor. Vicki 2.jpg|Vicki talking to Bruce. Knox and Vale 01.jpg|Knox and Vale in Wayne Manor. Vicki.jpg|Vicki. Vicki and Bruce.jpg|Vicki and Bruce. Bruce and Vicki.jpg|Vicki pulls Bruce closer. Vicki 3.jpg|Vicki sleeps. Bruce and Vicki1.jpg|Bruce and Vicki. Vicki and Bruce kiss.jpg|Vicki and Bruce kiss. Vicki 4.jpg|Vicki tails Bruce. VickiVale.jpg|Vicki follows Bruce. Vicki photo.jpg|The Joker becomes interested in Vicki. Vicki 5.jpg|Vicki gets a mysterious gift. Vicki 6.jpg|Vicki is the only diner left awake. Vicki 7.jpg|Vicki meets the Joker. 17 Batman and Vicki Vale.jpg Batman and Vicki.jpg|Batman rescues Vicki. Vicki and Batman - Batmobile.jpg|Vicki and Batman in the Batmobile. Batman grapple with Vicki.jpg|Batman about to get Vicki to safety. Batman and Vicki hang.jpg|Batman lifts Vicki to safety. Vicki camera.jpg|Vicki takes a photo from the roof. Vicki and Batman - Batcave.jpg|Vicki and Batman in the Batcave. Vicki 8.jpg|Vicki wakes up in her room. Bruce and Vicki2.jpg|Bruce visits Vicki's apartment. Vicki 9.jpg|Vicki in her apartment. Bruce and Vicki3.jpg|Bruce holds Vicki's hands. Vicki and Joker.jpg|The Joker breaks in to Vicki's apartment. Vicki 10.jpg|The Joker threatens to shoot Bruce. BobthegoonwithVicki.jpg|Bob the Goon hand gags Vicki to stop her screaming. Vicki 11.jpg|Vicki finds the dented tray - Bruce is alive and uninjured. Alfred Pennyworth and Vicki.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth and Vicki. Vicki 12.jpg|Abducted by the Joker. Vicki and Joker1.jpg|Vicki and the Joker in the church. Vicki Vale thumb.jpg|Vicki in the church. Vicki and Joker2.jpg|Vicki forced to dance with the Joker. Vicki 13.jpg|Vicki sees Batman arrive. Batman and Vicki 1.jpg|Batman and Vicki in the church. JokerVickiVale-Batman.jpg Vicki hanging.jpg|Vicki hangs on for her life. Batman and Vicki 2.jpg|Batman saves Vicki. Vicki 14.jpg|Vicki looks up at the Batsignal. Alfred picks up Vicki.jpg|Alfred giving Vicki a lift. Promotional Images Kim Basinger Vicki Vale.jpg|Vicki Vale. Vicki Vale and Bruce Wayne.jpg|Vicki Vale and Bruce Wayne. See Also *Vicki Vale Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman (1989) Characters Category:Love interest Category:Secret keepers Category:Reporters